1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a display system including a computer (transfer device) configured to generate image data and a projector. In this display system, the projector receives the image data from the computer and projects the image data onto a screen.
In this display system, the resolution of displayed image data is changed in some cases. For example, an image size is changed through an operation by a user or the like in some cases. In such a case, in the display system, to inform the change of the resolution of image data, setting values are needs to be transmitted (negotiated) between the projector and the computer. Thus, in the display system, communication procedures performed when the resolution of image data is changed are cumbersome.
In this display system, either one of the projector and the computer executes the conversion operation of the resolution of image data. Thus, in this display system, a large processing load is applied on one of the projector and the computer. In a case in which the projector executes the conversion operation of the resolution, high-resolution image data is transmitted from the computer to the projector, resulting in a large communication load. In a case in which the computer executes the conversion operation of the resolution, it is difficult to perform temporary change or fine adjustment of the resolution.